


after the beep.

by webhead



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Apologies, Epistolary, Gen, POV First Person, POV Peter Parker, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phone Calls & Telephones, but it's whatever, gen but can be read as more, i might continue it but right now it's just a oneshot, personally i picture james franco and PS4 peter, this is raimiverse but you can picture whatever you want, this is short, timelines are that whack that it doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead/pseuds/webhead





	after the beep.

_ You’ve reached the personal phone of Harry T. Osborn. Please leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as I can. For business enquiries, please phone  _ _ 555-774-3377.  _ _ Thank you. _

 

Harry, I just… I wanted to say sorry. I’m sorry I ever let you down. You deserved more than you got, and I’m so, so sorry, Harry, I really am. I got overwhelmed, as myself and as Spider-Man. 

I got preoccupied with wanting to save the world as him, and… and wanting to save  _ you _ as me. 

You were my everything. I’ll never forget our sleepovers, all the Christmases you spent with Ben and May and I, all the times you’d appear at my window in the middle of the night after a particularly bad feud with your dad, the overly extravagant gifts just because you could… 

You were my brother, my best friend, May’s second son, my impulse control, my safety net… 

I should have been all the same for you. 

But I let you down. I let you fall. You were caught up in avenging your father and I could have done so much more to save you, to save Norman, to save my second family. 

MJ’s a wreck without you. We both are. She loved you a lot, just as I loved you, and I loved her. I’m sorry for what I robbed from you. I still think sometimes there would have been nothing better than living with the both of you, a nice little apartment in upstate New York. Something humble, God knows you could have used humble in your whirlwind of a life.

I think… I think all three of us would have been good together. I don’t know why we ever fought it. It was the natural progression.

Maybe in another lifetime, Har. 

I’ll miss you. I’ll miss the things we were, the things we never got to be, the future, the past, the present I could have shared by your side. It hurts, Harry, I know that’s selfish to say when you hurt infinitely more than I ever could. I brought this on myself.

Nothing feels real without you by my side. At your funeral it felt more like I was watching it from outside my body. Everything is moving in slow motion. I can't fix it, as much as I want to, because I can't fix anything without  _you_. 

I've had enough wake up calls throughout my life, times when I should have sat down and let things flow past and... and yet, I ignored them all. I ignored all the warning signs that more bad would happen in my lifetime and now you're gone and... and... there's no way of undoing this. It cost both of us and MJ everything.

 

We could have been so beautiful. We’ll meet again, won’t we? I hope so.

 

_ Click. _


End file.
